


No need to be nervous

by Eiichi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Male Friendship, More Tags as I move on, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: Dan has been a fan of Eddie Brock back in New York already. After his breakup with Anne, he's invited by his best friends to stay over. Things happen.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm Eddie Brock and this is the Brock Report.” And with that the show ended after exactly half an hour, like every tuesday and thursday evening around eight p.m. He shut off the TV and sighted. He was not always able to watch them due to his own busy job, but he always recorded them. Dan leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He smiled slightly. Not only did Eddie Brock bring some kind of peace, due to his investigations and exposures, but Dan also enjoyed to watch him. He had been a enjoying his work when he had been working as a freshman in the surgery back in New York. Dan hadn’t meant to follow him but because of a coincidence his employer had asked him to take the position as leading surgeon in a hospital in San Fransisco about two years ago.

That had been about a year after Eddie had started his Brock Report. He had been able to download the older episodes and was really amazed by how much this single man had been able to accomplish in this short amount of time. After his reports about homeless and how companies were profiting off them, the companies had decided to give some of their money to build new shelters for people without homes and even included a basic medical care for those who couldn’t afford it. Only to clean their public image after Eddie Brock had washed over them like a hurricane. Dan kinda felt proud of him. He never could place a finger on why he liked this man so much, he was the kind of cool, Dan never had been and gave up trying to be even before college. His never clean shaved face, the sometimes worrying dark circles under his eyes, the bed hair he wore like a statement. How could he look like he didn’t care about his health and appearance at all and still be so attractive?

Seeing him the first time made clear, that he didn’t only like Eddie for doing some real change and looking good after probably days without sleep. He realised, he had a really weak spot for him, it hit him like an earthquake. Eddie was attracting him to an extent, where he had to admit to himself, he was at least bisexual. 

This all was forgotten after meeting the beautiful and strong lawyer Anne Weying. She came to the hospital to talk to one of her clients and bumped into him, knocking his cup of coffee over him and the floor. As apology she invited him and they got along immediately. After dating her for about two months he was almost sure, he had found his partner for life. All until they were driving home from another amazing date only to find no other than Eddie Brock himself standing in front of her house.

He had tried to stay calm and play cool and only after being inside he realised, Eddie had held out his hand to greet him. He had denied a handshake from Eddie Brock… Later that evening Anne told him everything about the break up. Of course, using her data for his own investigations having her fired was a no-go but she didn’t seem angry anymore. “I know he had to do it… His gut feeling is almost never wrong about those things. He can be really stubborn if he thinks it's necessary. I know he only had the best intentions… don't worry, he won't show up uninvited again." She said not knowing how the whole life foundation incident would actually bring them closer than ever.

Dan can't say he was annoyed when Eddie bust into the restaurant, but really really worried. Eddie looked like he was dying, confused, babbling stuff about some evidence. This man needed help! He had carried the journalist to his car, ignoring how incredibly good he smelled for jumping into a lobster tank or the firm arse he held while supporting Eddie's weight. After his panic attack in the MRI he stole a touch of the strong thigh under the premise to help him ground, to calm him down, and again supported him standing up. His heart felt like exploding. The next few days he basically spent putting Eddie together along with Annie more than he would have placed a bet on ever. The para- symbiote called Venom proved to be a good friend and so they ended up inviting them for diner every now and then, making sure Eddie was looking after himself. He also insisted on doing regular check ups, of course without the MRI. 

After his break up with Anne, he was crushed. He had seen it coming, her career was leading her to a huge opportunity across the country and she was noone who was satisfied with half-cooked meals. So she broke up and Dan, who already had cancelled his own apartment to move to her house about half a year ago was now struggling to find a proper place to stay. She had let him live in the house until she had everything else sorted out and was ready to sell it and move away for good. Work exhausted him and the long work hours didn't give him any time to find a flat. It was two weeks now that he slept at the restroom in the hospital and had all of his stuff in a nearby storehouse.

"Dan, you fine? You seem head is elsewhere…" The surgeon looked up from his papers and tried not to stare at the strong tattooed shoulders. "I'm okay, thank you, Eddie." The smile didn't convince the trained investigator and obviously not even the black alien.

 **"No need to lie, Dan. Tell us, we can take care of you!"** Venom promised in a soft purr. He looked a lot less intimidating, more like a comic-snake, two huge white eyes and the tip of his tongue sticking out his mouth. Eddie hopped down and put on his shirt again.

"He's right, Dan! We're friends right? You do so much for both of us, if there is anything troubling you, we're glad to help!"

**"We will eat whoever made you sad!"**

“No! No need to eat anyone for me, it’s just… Anne broke up last month. It’s okay, we talked about it and it’s for the better. She moved away about two weeks ago, and I guess, I’m just a bit tired because finding a flat is not that easy…” 

Eddie stared at him like he was crazy. “Are you kidding me?” “What?” Dan asked.

The journalist shook his head slightly. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry about you and Annie, if you wanna talk about it, I’m always there for you! But are you telling me, you don’t have a flat at the moment? Dan, where are you even living?”

“Eddie, I told you, I’m fine, I-” “Bullshit, you look even more tired than I. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? You can crash at my place as long as you need it! I’ll even tidy up and clean for you,” Eddie grinned. How was Dan supposed to say no to this excited statement. “Are you really fine with it?” “Of course! Dan, you’re my best friend, I wouldn’t let you hang! I’m just disappointed I couldn’t help earlier.”  
“I didn’t want to bother you, you’ve got your hands full with the new show and protecting the city and all…”

“Bother me? You must be kidding!” Eddie pulled his thick hoodie over the tight shirt and smiled. “When will you be finished here?”

“You were my last appointment, I just need to pack up and am ready.”

“Great, I will wait in the entrance hall for you.”

  
  


Eddie almost walked straight against the next door as soon as he was outside. Stupid glass doorways. But he was just so excited. 

**//Our flat is a mess, why are we waiting here? We should hurry home and tidy up for him!//**

Eddie, holding his smartphone against the ear, answered in a hushed voice. “Dan knows how our apartment looks like. If he slept over here for a while, he probably needs a ride with all his stuff.”

**//And offering him a ride, we have the chance to have him sit behind us on the bike! We understand the importance of the mission.//**

Eddie hummed, nodding slightly. “We will order something to eat and while he’s getting comfortable, we’ll tidy up quickly.” He offered and sat down on in the waiting area of the entrance hall. The information that Anne and Dan had broken up was a shock. He had seen her only about three weeks ago. And now she had moved across the country? Without telling him?  
Of course they had broken up about one and a half year ago. She didn’t owe him anything, but he had thought that they had managed to be friends. But thinking about it…

**//Was always Dan who invited us...//**

Yeah… Dan had always asked him to come over or stay for dinner. He never wasted a thought on it. Had Anne felt uncomfortable inviting him? His stomach curled in a nasty way but Venom seemed to soothe the pain as soon as it came.

**//Anne enjoyed having you in her life still. You were an important friend since you knew her so well and could offer advices because of that.//**

“You think? Maybe I should text her…”

**//Maybe you shouldn't. Had a reason not to tell you yet. Take care of Dan first, he needs you now. Anne doesn’t owe you but you also don’t owe her.//**

“I owe her more than anyone. Except Dan… and you of course, darling.”

Eddie squeezed the gooey hand that was holding his inside of the pocket of his jacket. It didn’t take Dan long to come downstairs carrying a sports bag, probably with clothes and bath supplies. They went outside until Dan stopped suddenly. 

“You’re here with the bike…”

“Uhm, yeah, I don’t own a car,” Eddie answered, taking out the spare helmet from the box under the seat, “Do you have a problem with the bike?”

Dan struggled a bit. “I’ve never- It seems dangerous…”

“It’s not. Also if anything happens, V will protect us, okay?” He smiled softly and got on the bike, sliding to the front more than he usual did.

“Just sit down behind me and hold on tight.”

//Very tight hopefully...// He shamed the thirsty comment in his thoughts, while Dan indeed wrapped his arms around his hip and holding on like a lifeboat.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let V drive. I’m way more careful, I promise!”

“Wait, you do let him drive at all?” “Sometimes?”

He started the engine and felt Dan tense up even more. He indeed tried to drive more careful than usual, avoiding to switch lanes or pull over when not necessary.

“Here we go, everything alright?” He asked as they held in the alley where he always parked his bike. Dan slowly got up, looking a bit more pale than usual. “Uh, yeah… I think. we should do this more often?” “Sure, you’ll get used to it in no time!” Eddie grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After talking to the amazing artist zelva.art (CHECK OUT THE INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT!) we came to the conclusion that there are not nearly enough fanfiction appreciating Dan Lewis and his relationship to Eddie.  
> Initially I wanted to make a sweet sfw domestic thing of Dan having a crush on Eddie for as long as he can think, even back in NY... yeah turned out that those characters have a mind of their own and they were just way hornier for each other than I had wanted to...


	2. Chapter 2

After this wild trip with the bike, Dan was sad and relieved at the same time. Eddie was a good driver and being so close to him had really felt good but he was still feeling all wobbly climbing down the vehicle. When upstairs Eddie told him to get comfortable while he ran around to tidy up the place. Not necessary, he thought, it was way cleaner than the first time he had been here anyway. Eddie probably thought he was used to Anne’s way of living. Admittedly it had always been really tidy and clean, but also as sterile as his workplace. He had prefered Eddie’s place always, it was comfortable and warm, stuff lying around, showing that someone actually lived here. Dan himself was noone who was able to keep a room clean for more than an hour, probably as a compensation for the sterile and neat way he had to keep his workplace at any given time.

Eddie had cleaned up the bedroom area of his loft first, throwing some worn clothes into a basket and making his bed. He also checked the drawer and managed to make enough space, so Dan had two drawers for himself. He put in his clothes and sorted his stuff. His furniture and most of his other things were in the warehouse anyway. He closed the drawers and walked around the big shelve Eddie kept to seperate the bedroom area from the living room. Eddie was still cleaning.

“Eddie, you don’t need to clean the window, please just sit down and relax! Your workday was probably as long as mine.” Dan said in a firm tone, crossing his arms. His soft smile kind of reduced the effect of his pose. “But I didn’t prepare for a houseguest, let me clean up just very quickly-” “No, it’s already enough that you got the clothes from the floor, the rest of the house is perfectly fine. How about I order something for us? I’ll invite you for inviting me.”

Eddie stopped in the middle of watering his always-half-dead plant. Seriously, how did he still have it? Was it always the same or did he buy a new one every single week? It always looked like it was halfway dead anyway.

After what seemed an internal discussion, indicated by him staring at the plant, sometimes making a face, he turned around. “Nah, I won’t let you invite me again! You know how much Venom eats! Also you shouldn’t pay me to stay overnight, even if it’s with food. You’re my friend and I enjoy your company. I’m happy to be able to help, so don’t get any weird ideas. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Oh, I owe you more than you think! One more night in one of the nurse-rooms and I would have gone crazy! My back is aching so much... I can’t wait for a night of sleep without anyone bursting in to cry or fuck. Or both…”

“Wait, you mean you use those nurse-rooms to-” “Not me… well… at least not to fuck…”

Eddie grinned and then got to the second meaning of the statement. He sighted and then stepped forward. Dan looked at him confused, what was he planning? Before Dan could say anything, the journalist wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. Even Venom spread out of Eddie’s shoulder to rub his head against Dan’s cheek. 

“Well, you certainly won’t cry here!", Eddie said and pulled him tight. "About the other thing... we can talk,” Eddie grinned and Dan couldn’t help but melt into the hug. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s broad shoulders and enjoyed being so close. Eddie smelled good and being smaller than himself, he had the perfect size to hug. Eddie really was a good friend.

“Thank you, Eddie… It means a lot to me,” He whispered.

They hugged a few minutes until Eddie’s stomach announced his growing emptiness with a loud growl. “Let’s order something, okay?” Dan laughed and then turned to get his phone from the jacket on the couch.

“Uh, yes,” Eddie said, not moving. From the corner of his eyes Dan could see, that Eddie’s cheeks were slightly blushed and he almost looked a bit confused. But when Dan leaned down to get his phone, he could swear, Eddie stared at his ass before turning away completely flustered. Or at last it seemed like that. He was probably wrong, why would Eddie blush from hugging him?

“Soooo uhm, what do you want to eat today? We have a great Chinese restaurant and an amazing pizza place to order from,” Eddie thought out loud while getting them glasses and something to drink from the kitchen counter.

“Do you want a coffee or anything? Otherwise I got water, tea and ice tea, but I don’t know if Venom will share that with you.

 **“We’d share anything with Dan,”** Venom purred and his toothy grin grew wider as he poured out of Eddie’s shoulder. Dan had long gotten used to the view.

“That’s very nice of you, Venom, but I’ll go with coffee right now.” 

“Sure! How do you like it? Milk or sugar?”

Eddie got out a box filled with instant-coffee and filled a few spoons full into a cup.

“Uhm, Eddie?” “Yeah?” “You know, that you use like three times more than you need… how are you even alive, drinking coffee like that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Eddie said, emptying the cup again before filling it with two small spoons, “Like that? I don’t drink coffee, I only have it for guests. I prefer tea.”

Dan smiled softly and leaned against a counter. "Definitely healthier than six spoons of instant coffee in one cup. How about we order both? Pizza and Chinese. I can’t decide and I know if we order too much, I’m sure Venom will gladly take care of it,” Dan decided. He hadn’t eaten anything good for the last week.

 **“Not all of it. We can keep pizza for breakfast,”** Venom provided happily.

“Pizza for breakfast?” Dan asked. “Wait, you never ate- Oh my god, Dan, where did you even study? On the mars?”

 **“There are no universities on mars,”** Venom purred and then sank his head on Eddie’s shoulder, rubbing himself against the stubble of his neck, **“Only smaller colonies but not very far developed if you ask us.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than the last, hope you enjoyed it <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW is happening

Admittedly, they had ordered way too much. Dan had wanted a bit of everything and he couldn’t really argue against it. Eddie himself loved to order a mix of different cuisines, especially now he had to keep Venom happy and fed. They ate and talked and watched different movies to a point where they looked for some episodes of a famous doctor drama series. Dan analysed almost everything, humoring both with the absurdity of this TV hospital. 

“Why would he even do that?? There was no need to cut him open like that!” Dan burst out laughing. Their mood had improved a lot since Eddie had gotten beer and some whiskey for them.

“What? You don’t cut open every patient you have? How do you charge immersive hospital bills then?” Eddie laughed. This was actually the topic of the show he prepared for the upcoming month.

“That’s easy! I don’t,” Dan laughed and hiccupped lightly. Before Eddie could ask him what he meant, Dan pointed at the TV again. “Eddie, what is he doing? Why did he jump on the bed? You don’t have to sit on your patient for a good heart-pressure-massage! You don’t do it like that!”

Eddie grinned like an idiot, “Well I wouldn’t mind having you sit on me anytime.” 

“If you can pay the horrendous bill I’ll charge for that?” Dan said jokingly.

“Lemme see if I have some dollar bills to put into your boxers then…” Eddie just went with the joke but before he could say anything else, Dan suddenly pulled him closer and kissed him. He tasted like pizza and beer. It was perfect. And over way too fast. Dan pulled back and stared at him, both of their cheeks red. “Oh my…” Dan whispered, “E-Eddie, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I-”

“I know exactly what,” Eddie said with a grin and leaned forward to steal another kiss. Still a bit drunk he lost balance, leaning more heavily on Dan, but the surgeon just wrapped his arms around him and deepened their kiss. Eddie could feel the warm hands under his hoodie. He laughed a bit against Dan’s lips, breaking the kiss and nestling his nose at the crock of Dan’s neck.

“How are you a doctor, your hands are so comfortably warm? Don’t say your writing is actually readable,” He laughed at how hilarious he found his own joke. Dan kissed his temple. “Nah, my writing sucks.”

“I’d like to suck you,” Eddie mumbled against the hot skin. He could feel how excited he got. Months of pining for his best friend and new boyfriend of his ex… He couldn’t believe what they were doing! What Dan actually had started… did he like him as well? If this was a dream, Eddie pledged not to wake up soon.

Dan held him closer, shoving one hand deeper down until it covered his right butt cheek and squeezed softy. “Is this even real?” Dan asked silently.

“I want it to be real,” Eddie agreed. He looked up into Dan’s eyes and saw how insecure the surgeon was now.

“Do… do you want to move it to the-” Eddie started but Dan shook his head.

“I want to stay like this… the couch is more comfortable than it looks like.”   
“You are really comfortable yourself.” As if to prove his argument, Eddie wrapped his arms closer around Dan and squeezed him a bit.

“So you… don’t mind? This… us?” Dan asked carefully

“Dan, I’ve had a crush on you ever since I met you… It was- I was intending to get Annie back that evening, but it was really hard, while looking at your ass…”

“I-” Dan hesitated, “I’ve already liked you a lot when I was back in New York, watching your show back then… but I’m also crushing on you since I met you… since I pulled you out that lobster tank.”

Eddie looked at him, then burst into laughing. “Yeah, nothing more sexy than a guy jumping into a lobster tank.” 

“It was more like… I don’t know. You seemed so human suddenly.”

  
  


Dan leaned forward and kissed him again. He couldn’t believe Eddie had felt the same all this time! He massaged the firm butt he had dreamed of so often and heard a soft moan from the journalist.    
“So… about sucking me… Would you really-” Eddie smiled, his beautiful lips curling mischievously.

“If you want me to?” Dan couldn’t say how much he wanted him to! Ever since he had first seen him in real life he had imagined those unreal sexy lips on his-

Eddie got up his knees and hesitated. “Do you want to lie down or sit?” He asked. Dan slowly moved a bit away from him, lying back against the arm of the couch, so Eddie would have the space to go down without having to kneel on the floor. “Is this okay?”   
Eddie nodded and leaned down, softly shoving his shirt up, kissing the now blank navel. “No need to be nervous, I’ll go slow… if you don’t like anything or like anything in particular, please tell me, okay?” He whispered and Dan really appreciated, that Eddie understood how important communication was. Especially the first time. He was nervous, had he never been with another guy before. He was already half hard, when Eddie carefully opened his jeans and pushed down the boxers. Almost ashamed he looked away. “You’re really beautiful,” Eddie mumbled, carefully massaging him with one hand while steading himself on the elbow. He carefully massaged his length and Dan couldn’t help but look again when he felt Eddie leaning down. He had his eyes closed and his beautiful long and dark lashes covered the circles under his eyes. His mouth was already opened a bit when he took the tip of Dan’s penis into his mouth, softly kissing and licking it, while massaging the whole length. Of course, as a man, Eddie had a better understanding of what felt good but it still surprised him how amazing it felt. His mouth felt incredibly dry as he watched Eddie work on his cock, amazed by how much passion Eddie put into the task. He enjoyed it too. The realisation made Dan let go entirely, leaning back and moaning against the back of his hand, he had pressed against his mouth. “This feels incredible,” He moaned and feld the soft hum in the back of Eddie’s throat against the tip of his cock. How could one man make him question every single intercourse he had ever had before? 

Eddie lifted his head and gave his tip another kiss. “You don’t need to grab the pillow, you can hold onto me too,” He offered and yes, Dan wanted to hold himself on Eddie so much. He didn’t know what to do with the hand that was not pressed against his mouth to keep him from being too loud.

Eddie offered support immediately, as he took his hand and when he leaned down to swallow him again, he placed it on his head. Was this really okay? He didn’t want to hurt Eddie, tensing up and shoving him down or pulling his hair, but the temptation was there. He grabbed the brown hair and tried not to pull to hard, but when Eddie hit a sweet spot, he couldn’t help but moan loudly, holding him in place. Eddie didn’t complain, only moaned around his dick, while Dan pulled his hair hard. He almost got the feeling, this was exactly what Eddie had wanted. He pulled again and the hand around his cock gripped a bit harder for a second, before Eddie eventually reached down between his own legs with his free hand. 

From then it didn’t take long for both of them to come. Dan was so surprised by the strength of the orgasm that he forgot to warn Eddie. He let go of his hair and sank down, breathing heavily. Eddie licked and kissed his cock clean, swallowing everything Dan had given him. 

Dan slowly pulled Eddie up to hold him close to his chest. He reached down to let his hand glide over Eddie’s cock noticing he had come too. Dan relaxed a bit more, letting his fingers massage over Eddie’s scalp. They both breathed heavily, enjoying the afterglow.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been lying wrapped around each other for about ten minutes until one of them found their voice again. “Wow… that was amazing,” Eddie whispered as he kissed Dan’s shoulder. His voice was a bit rough.

“You are amazing,” Dan said and kissed Eddie again. Then he moved to get up. Eddie let himself be shoved to the side but looked more than unamused, “What now?”  
“Huh? I just wanted to get something to clean-” Eddie sat up, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. “Clean me?” “Yes?” “Why?”

Eddie really didn’t seem to understand, then looked like he remembered something. 

“Oh that! No need, Venom took care, come back here.”

Dan sat down again, pulling Eddie close to kiss him again. “What do you mean, Venoom took care?”

“When we do it he cleans me too. Something about chemicals and nourishment he needs, I don’t ask. It makes him happy and it’s really practical for me too because I don’t have to get up. But it’s so sweet of you to think about that!”

“Of course? That’s normal isn’t it?”

Eddie laughed before shoving Dan on his back to cuddle again. “Not that normal. I never had a partner do this for me... Most of the time they didn’t even care if I came.”

“That’s awful… I mean… no matter which part you take, it should always be your priority to make your partner happy, right?” Eddie smiled at that, looking into the space with half closed eyes. It was a sight for gods and now for Dan. He still couldn’t believe what had happened. 

“So… was this your first time?

“With a man? Yes… I’ve always been curious but never had the opportunity… and then I had a girlfriend for most of my highschool and college time in New York a bit before I-”

Dan stopped himself. He couldn’t possibly tell Eddie that he had mastrubated on his TV show for most of his single-life. Including the several weeks that he had slept on the couch at Anne’s after their break-up.

“Did you have been with men before?” Eddie sighted. “A few… then I met Anne back in New York and after I was fired she moved here with me.”

“Oh? I didn’t know that. Maybe that’s why she went back now... “

Eddie smiled and looked up. “So, you’ve been watching my show in New York?” Dan blushed and looked away. 

“Y-yes… I’ve been studying in New York and starting my career there… about a year after your show had been canceled there I got asked to take the position as leading surgeon in a hospital in San Fransisco about two years ago. There I’ve learned that you had a new show.”

Eddie laughed suddenly. “It’s weird saying you were a fan when you didn’t want to shake my hand the first time.”

“I-”

Dan blushed and buried his face in a hand. 

“I tried not to freak out about meeting you and tried to act cool. I didn’t realise you were offering your hand until I was inside already. That was when I freaked out so much, Anne had to calm me down.”

“Oof… she was probably not too amused. I bet she was angry at me being there... It was stupid, I-” “It was cute actually… not many people, especially men, have the guts to apologize and admit their own mistakes. It was really brave and Anne was not angry. she told me what had happened and also that she understood you. She knew you did what you had to do. I mean, in the end your hunch proved to be right too? She-” Dan laughed at the memory.

“When I was freaking out about you, she actually gave me a shirt you had left there and a staple of hand signed pictures from a promo-tour you once did.. I still have them.”

“Wait, you’ve got my shirt and a couple of signed cards?”

Eddie burst out laughing, then buried his face between the back of the couch and Dan’s side.

“You’re the cutest person I’ve ever met! For real, I mean, what? I’m not a vip or anything, I’m just a guy fucking up live on TV,” Eddie said and scratched his belly.

Dan decided it was time to move to the bed. Eddie had asked before already and the couch was getting uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around the journalist and got up with him. “Wow, You’re really strong!” Eddie said, holding himself on his shoulders. Dan carried him to the bed, wrapping the sheets around him before climbing in himself. 

“And sweet!” Eddie continued, pulling him closer and making sure the sheets were covering him as well. “I can’t believe how sweet and caring you are!”

“And I can’t believe how surprised you are actually? I mean- What kind of boyfriends did you have before Anne?”

Eddie hesitated, looking down. Was it at the mention of being boyfriends? Oh god, had he messed this up already? What if Eddie didn’t want a relationship, only have a bit fun with his best friend but not more?

“Not the good kind… most of them treated me like shit. I might look the part, but I’m not really the one to take the lead in bed. I- Noone ever took so much care of me during and after being intimate before…”

The way Eddie said that almost broke his heart. He hugged him a bit tighter. “You know… what you just did is also something new for me. No partner ever was spoiling me so much without minding his own satisfaction first. It’s natural for me to take care of my partner not myself during sex, so… it was nice. But I really feel useless now. Is there anything I can do to spoil you?”

Eddie burst out laughing again, Dan was not sure if he really was so funny or if Eddie was simply drunk still. “Dan, you’re spoiling me with lying here and just talking. I enjoy that a lot. I don’t need you to do whatever… I’m a simple man with simple needs.”

 **“And a praise kink.”**   
“Oh, is that true?” Dan asked curiously. 

**“Tell him he’s doing good and that you’re proud of him and he won’t last ten seconds.”**

“V, are you fucking serious?? You don’t tell people stuff like that out of the blue!”

Dan smiled. That was definitely some power he shouldn’t overuse. “Thank you, Venom,” He simply said and cupped Eddie’s head in his hand to scratch his scalp. Eddie seemed to be sensitive there, he relaxed against his body immediately.

“Okay, I take it back… you can do exactly that to spoil me, if you want to,” Eddie purred and his fingers flexed around Dan’s hip as if Eddie had lost control over them. 

“Dan?” He asked after a while. “Mh?”

“Are you sleeping?” “No…” “Did you mean it? Being boyfriends I mean.”

Dan opened his eyes again, seeing that Eddie’s where still closed. He had never seen him so relaxed apart from the time he was knocked out cold before the MRI. 

“Yes… if you want to?” “Yes.” 

Simple as that… or maybe not?

“Venom?”

**“You should sleep, you sound tired.”**

“This whole thing… is it okay for you? You didn’t show during- I- I just remembered that I should have asked you for consent too, I’m sorry I didn’t!”

 **“Doesn’t matter. Eddie’s happy, we’re happy.”**   
“It does matter, I-” “Dan, he doesn’t understand the concept, I tried that already. He promised to give a veto if I’m about to do something he doesn't want or with who he doesn’t want it. But he likes you as much as I do, so don’t worry.”

“So… Venom, would you like to be my boyfriend too?”

The symbiote lifted his head from Eddie’s shoulder and moved to rest on Dan’s chest.

**“Yes. Thank you for asking.”**

“You’re your own person, so it’s only natural... “

The symbiote lifted his head to lick over his cheek before going back on resting on Dan’s chest. The warmth and the exhaustion took them both to a sweet sleep with Venom watching over them.


End file.
